1. Field
The present invention is in the field of telecommunications and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for optimizing contact center operations through a tag-based operational framework.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Contact centers are utilized by corporations and other businesses to interact with customers of contracting entities to fulfill their needs relative to customer service, transacting, and client development. A typical contact center conducts business with customers through myriad different channels of interaction. Therefore, it is desirable for contact centers to be equipped to handle data in various formats that are both structured and unstructured.
Contact centers today may use various ad-hoc strategies for interpreting customer needs and fulfilling customer requests. While a contact center may be adapted to handle various communications channels and formats, it may not inherently be equipped to collect and derive information in a manner that it can be used at any stage of a contact center operation such as during an interaction or during other operations that may be performed in real time.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a tag-based operation performance framework for a contact center. Such a framework would encourage enhanced customer experience, more efficient operations, and a capability of deepening insights into the business conducted through the center.